


Hone Invasion

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The Leak [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Gunplay, Home Invasion, K10verse, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Armed Thugs attack K10's house and they get more then they bargained for.





	Hone Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is something I wrote when I watched the house scene from John Wick, hope you enjoy.

**Home Invasion**

After a long day, I was ready to just lay down in bed and relax. Then something woke me up, a thump on the roof of my house, I also heard something in the back yard. I opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed my Walther P99 pistol, I loaded the magazine and grabbed my phone off the desk. The hallway was dark with only the light of my phone and the green glow of the Ultimatrix on my wrist.

I decided to call Nick to tell him what’s going on, “Hello?”

“Nick, it’s Kaden I think someone is breaking in,” I said as I rounded the corner to find some kind of tactical team, I shot first, the first guy went down easily, I used his body as a shield and swiftly took out the other two.

“It’ll be a while before some agents get there,” Nick said

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of them before they arrive,” I said

“Clocks ticking, see if you can do this in about thirty minutes,” Nick suggested trying to make this interesting.

“You’re on,” and I hung up. I opened a secret compartment and took out a couple spare magazines. When I came to the stairs I shot the first goon I saw, and leaped over the rail, shit the next guy in the leg, and followed up with a headshot. I hugged the wall, and reloaded my pistol. If you’re wondering dear reader if this happens often, that being a small team of armed thugs breaking into a gifted SHIELD Agent’s house, no it doesn’t happen often. This either means I’ve been sloppy or there is a leak in the agency. Given that I’ve spent five years with Agent Robert Gonzales, teaching me every single aspect of being an agent, my money is on the supposed leak.

I grabbed the arm of the next thug, thrust it up into the air and shot him in the gut while shooting the next two in the head. I elbowed the next one as I entered the kitchen and snapped his neck using my super strength, I shot the next guy, but then my gun was shot out of my hand, I shot out a Diamondhead shard disarming the thug. We fought hand-to-hand, the fight went into the hallway, the guy had a knife. I managed to turn it on him and stabbed him twice killing him.

I heard my doorbell ring, I answered it and waiting for me was Phil Coulson, “Evening Kaden,” he said.

“Evening Phil,” I replied, and he looked at the body with the knife in his chest.

“Home invasion?” Phil asked

“Home Invasion,” I replied, “Would you excuse me while I head upstairs and change,”

“Of course,” Phil replied.

After I had cleaned up and changed, the bodies had been cleared out. When I got to the kitchen, Nick Fury, Coulson, and Gonzales were sitting down at the table. When I sat down Nick said, “Okay let’s get down to business, for the past few months, there has been speculation of a leak in the agency, this attack has confirmed my suspicions,” he was right, no one knew where I lived other than those sitting around me and Bobbi Morse, and since I trust Bobbi with my life and has been my best friend for many years, the possibility of her being the leak is unlikely.

“Not to mention, an Agent has been captured in Russia recently,” Gonzales added.

“We need to mount a rescue mission, but it’s going to have to be Kaden, and no one can know about this outside of the people sitting at this table,” Coulson said

“I’m in sir,” I said, and Nick smiled at that, knowing I was ready for anything.

“Good, report for your briefing at 0800.” Nick said as everyone, but Robert left.

“Kaden this is going to be your first solo mission, you will be completely on your own, are you ready for this?” he asked.

“You trained me to be an Agent, I wouldn’t take this mission if I wasn’t sure if I was ready,” I replied.

Robert smiled and said, “Then I have taught you well,” and we hugged. He left and I went up stairs to get ready for my mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
